Mary Shelley
Legacy |ABC:/news/Mary Shelley biopic: Elle Fanning stars in disappointingly conventional take on wildly unconventional creator of Frankenstein> :"The daughter of proto-feminist writer Mary Wollstonecraft and political philosopher William Godwin, the wife of the interminably Romantic poet Percy Bysshe Shelley, and the mother of science-fiction, Mary Shelley's biography is as rich in historical significance as in scandal and tragedy, and so — in these biopic-happy times — seems ripe for dramatisation." :"The film spans the author's tumultuous late teenage years — from her elopement with Percy Shelley (played here by the vampiric Douglas Booth) at the tender age of 16, to the fateful stormy summer they spent with Lord Byron in Geneva, during which Mary would conceive of Frankenstein, and on to its publication in 1818, when she was merely 20." :"The film insists Frankenstein was directly inspired by the misery Mary experienced due to Percy's philandering and neglect, but then presents its publication as vindicating their love, with Mary absolving her husband of responsibility for her suffering. "My choices made me what I am, and I regret nothing," she states — a line presumably meant to be understood as a declaration of autonomy, but comes off sounding like internalised victim-blaming instead. :Impaired by clunky dialogue and an overbearing score, the film offers a disappointingly conventional account of a wildly unconventional relationship. As the story of someone who supposedly lost her virginity on her mother's grave, it's too vanilla by half." Relationships Mary Wollstonecraft https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mary_Wollstonecraft :"Having just written the Rights of Woman, Wollstonecraft was determined to put her ideas to the test, and in the stimulating intellectual atmosphere of the French revolution she attempted her most experimental romantic attachment yet: she met and fell passionately in love with Gilbert Imlay, an American adventurer. Wollstonecraft put her own principles in practice by sleeping with Imlay despite not being married, which was not something that was considered acceptable behavior from a "respectable" British woman at the time.32 Whether or not she was interested in marriage, he was not, and she appears to have fallen in love with an idealized portrait of the man. While Wollstonecraft had rejected the sexual component of relationships in the Rights of Woman, Imlay awakened her passions and her interest in sex.33 Wollstonecraft was to a certain extent disillusioned by what she saw in France, writing that the people under the republic were still behaved slavishly to those who held power while the government remained "venal" and "brutal".31 Despite her disenchantment, Wollstonecraft wrote: "I cannot yet give up the hope, that a fairer day is dawning on Europe, though I must hesitatingly observe, that little is to be expected from the narrow principle of commerce, which seems everywhere to be shoving aside the principle of honor of the noblesse. ..." Wollstonecraft was offended by the way that the Jacobins refused to grant Frenchwomen equal rights, denounced "Amazons", and made it clear the role of women was to conform to Rousseau's ideal of as a helper to men.34 On 16 October 1793, Marie Antoinette was guillotined with one of the charges that she been convicted of being she had committed incest with her son.35 Though Wollstonecraft disliked the former queen, she was troubled by the way that the Jacobins had made Marie Antoinette's alleged perverted sexuality that had caused her to engage in an incestuous relationship with the Dauphin one of the central reasons for why the French people should hate her." ---- np=2131[=Life Path 7 (last Life Path 6 was Anti-Capitalism), also prime (last was 2129 - Hannah Gadsby) Category:Writers Category:Feminism Category:Romanticism Category:England Category:UK Category:Literature Category:Sci-Fi